This study will test the hypothesis that there are inherent differences between asthmatics and normals in the development of immune response to antigens deposited in the lungs. We will determine if the immune response of atopic asthmatics to keyhole limet hemocyanin (KLH) instilled into the lungs differs from that of non atopic subjects. Immune evaluations will include the production of anti-KLH IgA, IgE, total IgG, IgG subclasses by blood lymphocytes & lung lavage cells and the amount of anti-Klh IgA, IgE, IgG subclasses in serum & lung.